1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tennis racquets and, in particular, to a tennis racquet which has a relatively thin frame in the deemed mid-section of the racquet when compared to the thickness of the frame of the other sections of the racquet.
As used in this Specification the thickness of the frame of the racquet is the dimension measured from the front and back faces of the frame at any given point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tennis racquets have normally had medium to relatively thick frames providing support around their head and mid-section. However, with the advent of newer and stronger materials, it is believed that superior performance characteristics such as increased control and maneuverability can be achieved over the normal performance characteristics of existing racquets if thinner frames are used.